This invention relates to fixtures which are used in conjunction with wire jigs which in turn are used in a process of trimming a plurality of wires and connecting the trimmed wires to terminals in a multi-contact electrical connector. Wiring jigs and fixtures in accordance with the present invention, are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3.800,390.
The above identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,390 discloses a wire inserting tool which trims the ends of a plurality of wires and substantially simultaneously inserts the trimmed ends into terminals in a two-row electrical connector. The wires are located in the tool by means of two wire jigs which hold the wires in side by side parallel relationship. In accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,390, the wires are initially positioned in the jigs by mounting the jigs on a fixture to which the cable is clamped and thereafter positioning the individual wires in the wire jigs. Subsequently, the wire jigs and the cable are removed from the fixture, the wire jugs are mounted on the tool, and the tool is then operated to trim the wires and connect them to terminals in a connector which is also held on the tool.
The wiring fixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,390 has been, and is being, widely used, however, this fixture is capable of positioning the wires such that only one wiring configuration can be provided in the connector.
It should be explained at this point, that when a plurality of wires are connected to terminals in a two-row connector, the wires will be in either one of two possible wiring configurations. In one configuration, the axis of the cable extends centrally towards the rearward side of the connector and, adjacent to the rearward side, the wires diverge and extend to the individual terminals to which they are connected, In the other wiring configuration, the axis of the cable extends parallel to the rearward side of the connector and the individual wires extend laterally from the cable axis to the individual terminals to which they are connected.
The fixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,390 is useful only to connect wires to a connector in the second configuration described above and the instant invention is directed to the achievement of a fixture which can be used to connect wires in either of the two configurations. The invention is further directed to the achievement of a fixture which can be used to position the individual wires in a ribbon cable in wire jigs to facilitate subsequent attachment of the wires to the terminals.
It is accordingly an objective of the invention to provide an improved wiring fixture. A further objective is to provide a wiring fixture which can be used to connect wires to the terminals in a two-row electrical connector in either of two configurations. A further objective is to provide a wiring fixture which can be used to position the conductors in a ribbon cable in wire jugs. A still further objective is to provide a fixture of relatively simple construction which can be used by a technician without the necessity of a high degree of introductory training .